The Chronicles Of James Carter-The Key To All Knowledge
by Moses1517
Summary: Note: This is not based on harry potter, this is just ideas from harry potter! James Carter is a boy who had to cope for a couple of years on his own after his parents died, but now he can enter the world of magic as he finds out he is a wizard! His adventure enrols at Kingsgrove School Of Magic as he discovers horrible truths and face great enemies! PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!
1. Prologue

THE CHRONICLES OF JAMES CARTER

The Key To All Knowledge

By James Wallbridge

To J.K. Rowling, the creator of Harry Potter and the creator of my childhood.

CHAPTER ONE: The Sacrifice

Thunder struck, rain was pouring down from the dark, red skies. 'Close the portal John!' Cried a woman with blood and tears dripping from her face.

'We can't Claire! We have to leave him in the cottage and go through! He will know when the time comes! C'mon! He will be alright on his own.' Replied the scar-faced man with ripped clothes and mud on his knees next to the woman. They both looked back from the shining light of the portal and saw their terrified, 10 year old son in the window of the lonely, dark cottage. 'C'mon! It's the only way James will survive!' Explained John in a frightened manner. 'If we sacrifice ourselves with the power of love, the dark lord will be driven away and weakened and James will be safe in enough time to go to Kingsgrove!' Claire listened; she knew it was the only way for their son James to be safe.

'Together!' whimpered Claire. They both held hands, and as the gleaming white portal was getting smaller, they both leapt in through the light, and the portal vanished. The Sky had gone back to its normal dark night with stars scattered. The rain and lightning had stopped and it was as if nothing had happened. James, in the window, knew agonizing truth that he was on his own now.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter Two: 3 years later

Somewhere in Yorkshire, there was a small forest with a tiny river, where no one would go. There was a small lonely cottage, surrounded by leaves. It was a typical autumn day. James Carter, a thirteen-year-old boy, who watched his parents die, was sat in his comfy, chocolate colored armchair in the main room of the cottage. He was staring out the window opposite to him, while his jet-black cat Billy, was fast asleep on his lap.

This cottage wasn't based in any normal place, sometimes

James would think about why this cottage is here, and another peculiar thing about the cottage, is that James never receives any letters or news or anything. Not even things that are addressed to his parents. So because of where this cottage was based, there were no other houses or any other buildings within view of the cottage. James had never explored beyond about half a mile from where his home is and would never find anyone else out living here. So one thing that James would do about once or twice a week, was hunt or go fishing and today was Monday and he knew that he was nearly out of food and water. 'You know what Billy? I'm gonna go out and catch some fish and get some water for you and me.' James got up from his armchair just as Billy sprang off him. He wondered out the dusty front door in his ragged grey t-shirt and his emerald color trousers while Billy followed. James also had a green bag hung over his shoulder that appeared to be filled with cups. He went round the corner of his cottage and fetched his fishing rod that was leaning up against the wall. As James had good craftsman skills that he naturally learned, he actually made his fishing rod with wood from the forest and old string he found in his cottage. James reached the river after a short walk, and sat down on the river bank, got out some bate from a small pocket attached to the rod, put it on the hook and flicked his rod, and the hook flew into the river. Billy sat beside him and they both waited. After about two minutes, James finally had a bite. He had to manually pull the string in and noticed that he had caught a small trout. Billy was excited but he knew he had to wait for the fish as James dropped the slimy fish into his little green bag that was hung over his shoulder. James then pulled out a small white cup with interesting patterns of vines on it. He learnt away to make the water a bit cleaner when he fills the cup up with water from the river. He hand picked some tall grass away from the river, and got a piece of paper and folded it into a filter. He put the grass into the filter and pulled out another identical cup and filled it up with water and poured it through the grass-filled filter and into the other cup. James did this several times and also caught more fish and strolled back to his cottage along with Billy.

It was still early morning, and James was feasting on a trout while he was sat in his armchair. He was continually picking bones out of his mouth and giving bits of fish to Billy. It was delicious as far as Billy was concerned. When they both had finished, James went to some cupboards that were under the worktop, he grabbed a small bowl and a glass and filled them up with the water he collected. He placed the bowl of water on the floor in front of Billy and gulped down his glass of water while Billy was licking up the water from his bowl.

James was fast asleep as was Billy who was lying beside the armchair. Suddenly, James and Billy woke up from wind rustling through an open window. Then, an envelope soared through the window and sat on James' lap. Billy sat in front staring at the envelope that conveniently just flew onto James' lap, and what was also incredibly convenient it was addressed to James!

_Mr. James Aaron Carter_

_Cottage in Yorkshire_

_HG14 7XC_

Immediately, he got up and looked out the window to see if anyone was outside. No one was in sight so he ran out the front door and continued searching, but still no one was there. He walked briskly back inside and sat back down. James, eagerly, tore open the envelope and pulled out a folded up piece of parchment. James pulled a confused look and unfolded the parchment. He read:

_Dear Mr. James Carter_

_We are delighted to inform you that you have been accepted to attend Kingsgrove School Of Magic. _

James paused. He remembered something. It was the School his parents told him he was going to attend when he is thirteen! James was thrilled he couldn't believe he was going to be educated! But something else confused him. Why was it called Kingsgrove School Of Magic? Surely there's no such thing as magic? Was James going to become a magician? He carried on reading,

_You are a wizard, just like your parents. They attended this school too when they were young_. _You are currently living in the non-magic world. Before seven-thirty a.m. you must go through a portal in you're nearby forest that will take you to Kingsgrove village. Mr. Jacobs will meet you there and will explain everything else to you._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor David Mercent, Headmaster Of Kingsgrove School Of Magic. (Chf. in Order Of Ahti)_

_P.S Your cat will be able to live in Kingsgrove with you in a cottage. Mr. Jacobs will explain it all to you. _

James new this was the beginning of a new life for him. He looked at the time, it read: seven a.m. He swiftly began packing his bags (pajamas, spare clothes, toothbrush and tooth paste). He was so excited about finally being educated! But as a wizard! What was he going to learn? Spells? One important thing that James was really looking forward to was making new friends. But there was something that would make James sad. That he had to move away from the cottage he was born and raised in but he knew he would never forget it.

James glanced back at his watch, it read: seven-fifteen and he was ready to leave his cottage forever and enter the world of magic. He walked slowly to the front door, still pondering what it will be like in the magical world. James and Billy ambled out the front door; James turned around shut the door carefully and took a few steps back just to get a final look of the cottage. He turned and strolled into the forest while holding his bags as Billy followed.

James and Billy continued through the forest in search for this portal. The forest was getting darker, but then they both saw a light not so far away. They sauntered closer…they found the portal!

'This is it Billy…say goodbye to the non-magical world.' Said James in an emotional way. A tear began to fill his eye. But he knew he would be starting a new life. He must forget the world he was born in. They both vanished into the gleaming white portal. Shortly after, the portal had disappeared.


End file.
